


A Swift, Skewered Demise

by hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)



Series: Silksong Character Introspections [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Hollow Knight: Silksong (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, and that interpretation is, i have a very different interpretation of lace than other people do, if you came here for lacenet leave now, lace wants to murder hornet, specifically for lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels
Summary: Lace fantasizes about Hornet's demise.(Based around my own interpretation and the "Lace is a dangerous foe, cloaked in mystery, who’ll delight at causing Hornet’s swift, skewered demise." line from the Silksong mini update.)





	A Swift, Skewered Demise

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say it again. If you're here for Lace x Hornet, you're about to be very disappointed.

The moment Lace heard of the little spider’s escape, she knew what she wanted to do. She had a desperate want- a **NEED**, -to hunt down the little spider.

Hunt her down and kill her.

She’d make it quick, of course. She wasn’t a monster! Life was too precious and beautiful to be wasted on something as silly as suffering. It was beautiful, sacred, too important to deface. Taking a life was an art. Doing so without causing pain? The highest form of honor.

The little spider. She’d make the most lovely art out of her death!

And once the little spider was dead... Well, Lace would cross that bridge when she got to it. For now, she’d wait. She’d train and prepare and make sure that no one touched her little spider. That life was hers to claim.

That’s why she had done it, that’s why she had set the spider free, so that she could claim the honor of the kill for herself.

The little spider glowed with power, a foreign one that shone like silver. So much power, locked away inside such a small being. Tied to her silk.

One strike in the right place, and that would be hers to claim. Maybe she’d fashion a new headdress out of it.

Then everyone would respect her, they’d give her the power she deserved. If she could do it without pain, a swift demise, skewered on the end of her pin...

The very thought of it made her heart beat too fast and her head spin with sheer giddiness. If only she could do it now!

She leaned back with a sigh and shut her eyes, for now content to just fantasize about it. Lace set down the cloth she had been using to polish her pin, and whipped it through the air as she imagined the fight in her head.

It would be a shame to have to fight the little spider, but her helpers had revealed that she was a feisty one.

Such a thing could only make the glory greater!

She could take on the little spider. She was strong enough. Even if she lost, she’d get _stronger_, and try again.

Even after such a short time, the little spider had already started to carve a path through Pharloom. She’d already started to ascent.

Lace couldn’t let her get to the citadel, couldn’t let her escape. Once the little spider was there, all her chances... They’d be gone.

The little spider would run back to her home, and then everything- her life, her silk, -everything! Gone!

She brought her gilded pin back down in a ferocious swipe, cracking her eyes open in a glare. She couldn’t let that happen, she wouldn’t, she’d die trying. Even if she couldn’t make it quick, she couldn’t just let the spider leave. No, no, no!

That life was _hers_ to claim.

Lace got to her feet and started to leave, mind set on heading to her usual training area. She’d train. She’d get stronger and stronger. The little spider would not survive her.

She’d pluck that beautiful, flickering life right out of the little spider. She’d win, or she’d die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like 30 minutes. I love character studies/introspection and Silksong is giving me lots of characters to work with!


End file.
